Alone in the Dark
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Abe is stuck in a cell, and it's Nuada who has him all 'caught' up. They both end up getting a little too familiar, and feelings begin to unravel. Nuada X Abe. M to M contact, don't read it if you think you will get offended.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy. I would like to say that this plot is mine though.

Challenge issue: "Write one fiction for a one chapter story. Hellboy category, also, has to be 'unique' in the example of real life issues, and what 'could' happen in a fantasy world, where, 'God' is missing, and there is only one person in charge: 'Your mind.' Category for file follow up to and enriched mind of 'DDD' to become smitten with the wonders of beauty and grace in whole new world. I ask this of you, writer that I have challenged, to make my mind sour with rotten images, and a new way to think of something else I would not normal think about. And I thank you, D.D.D. for the opportunity to take up my request, and to further more make a dream come true." -T.D.

-Request and challenge accepted, on the date it was received, July 14, 2008. 'Response to this will be taken in by email, T.D.'

-also in dedication of Xxhannah-the-VampirexX

Alone in the dark

Abe looked around. For some odd reason, he had been caught. He wasn't really sure how he had been caught, but he now new that where he was, was not a good place to be.

He had been wondering around, because he could not take the thought of reaching Princess Nuala too late. He needed to get to her, because not only had he cared for her, but he had felt her. He had, ever since the day that he had touched her with his hand, he had loved her. She had left something inside of him, like a deadly disease. Though, with this illness that she had left him with, he had come to love it, to want more of it.

Though now, he was currently in a cell, he wasn't sure where. He had been put there, after being knocked out. He remembered that because it had hurt really badly. He looked around, this place didn't look nice at all. In all means, it was disgusting, and rusted away. The bars that were in front of the cell were the things decaying. The rust on them looked past the point of touching. If someone were to touch them, Abe would be more then happy to bet that they would not only cut you, but they would then leave nasty little traces of iron in the bloodstream. That was never a good thing.

He looked around at the walls. What looked to be stains of blood was everywhere. It not only was decaying on the wall, but it was giving off a nasty smell. Abe could also hear and see water dripping off of the walls. It looked to be the only source of water in the cell.

This place almost made him want to cry, but he couldn't, as he and everyone that knew him, knew. The cell that he was in, was also very dark, and it made him a little nervous being in here. He couldn't see down the long hall that led to his cell. He also dared not to rest his hand on the wall, not even to see if he could see anything from the past, or living.

He waited.

Such a while it felt that he had been there. It was as if he had been waiting for about an hour or so. He even felt like he had been forgotten. Even though he knew that only something bad could come out of something walking down the hall to get him, he knew that it was better then just sitting here and rotting.

Though, someone was currently coming down the hall. He knew this because he could hear the light footsteps that echoed off of the stone walls. He was silently praying that it was Nuala, coming to at least comfort him.

It was not her though. Instead, it was that nasty brother of hers. The one that wanted to end the human race, and put them back into their places. And he looked rather angry at the moment.

Abe stared at the prince as he began to come over to the cell. He could feel his heart begin to pick up as he looked at the pale faced elf.

"I see that you don't feel very comfortable inside your new home…fish man." Prince Nuada said to Abe.

Abe gave a small gulp, and began to think. He couldn't feel what the other man wanted, he would have to touch him to do that. He would then be able to see if Nuala was alright, though he knew that she had to be okay because of her brother. If one of them was alive, the other had to be.

"Why don't you answer me? It's very, very rude to not speak when you are spoken to." He said with a grin.

The grin became visible as the prince moved his hand in the air. Like magic, small beads of light seemed to leak out of his hand. They then began to take flight, and drift around randomly. They provided a nice source of dim light though. Now Abe could see the prince as well.

He watched as the man began to unlock the cell, and then stepped inside. He then felt very uncomfortable. He also felt a dread come over him. Who was going to keep him safe? The rotting bars of the cell had been the only things keeping the two apart.

"I-Um…Is Princess Nuala--" Abe began, but was cut off quickly as the Prince stepped forward.

He was growling it seemed. "She is fine…" He then began to walk around Abe, as if he were looking for something. Abe silently hoped that the other could not sense the piece of crown that was still in his pocket. He might have to use it for a bargaining tool still, if he got out of here alive.

"Now though…You are not." The Prince smiled and then laughed gently. "I see that I have caught you…Abe." His voice was so dark, and it scared Abe a little, the way the man was pronouncing his name aloud.

"What do you want?" Abe asked, his voice soft, as always, though there was a slight worry in it.

"Well, you see…Nuala likes you…Very, very much. But my problem is…" He walked around Abe till he was flat in front of his face, looking at him. "What my sister likes…I tend to take a liking too as well." He laughed a little at that.

Abe's face must have been a shocking one, for this made the other laugh harder and louder. "What do you mean?" Abe managed to get out.

"You know that my sister and I share a bond…I believe that she has already told you this." Nuada began as he took a step away from Abe, and relaxed a little.

This motion caused Abe to relax as well, though he still stayed a little tense from the comments that were still being exchanged.

"What she likes, I tend to like. And what I like, she tends to." He smiled very faintly though, "Why on earth do you think we haven't found mates yet?"

"Because Nuala wasn't able to find anyone good enough?" Abe asked, trying to remember what the Princess had said to him earlier.

"If she wanted someone good, she could have just come to me." He then laughed a little. "Though it is considered to be slightly wrong." He was frowning now.

"But…Why not just let her like who she wants?" Abe began, "It shouldn't really be up to you who your sister ends up with." Abe dared to say as he looked at the emotion of the Prince.

The other man seemed angered by this statement, and burst forward, "I am her brother! I should have a say in who she likes. Who she loves, and ends up with." He looked Abe up and down, "What makes you so special?"

Abe tried to step back, but he knew that if he took one more step back, then he would be leaning up against that nasty wall. "I just want your sister--"

"And if you get my sister, then you get me." Nuada said with a furious hiss.

"But…I'm…I'm sorry…I'm not like that." Abe said to him. "I don't think I could come to like you." He said with a more gentle tone. "It is the simple fact of what your goals are. I don't agree with them." Abe could feel the heat of the other man coming from every hole in his skin, "I also don't like your attitude. You want to kill too much."

At this moment in time, Abe found out a moment too late that he had said the wrong thing. The next moment that followed was rather painful for him, for he was soon struck down with a very strong hand.

Abe was soon on the ground, up against that disgusting wall that he had dreaded touching.

"How dare you." The Prince yelled as he leaned over the other man, "What gives you the right to talk to me like that? Who do you think you are?"

Abe felt a little taken back by the words and then the next emotion.

The prince stepped back, as if he felt a little bad for what he did. He looked up, at the Prince, "I simply stated my feelings."

Nuada then gave a small smirk, "Then let me state mine." He reached down.

Abe felt a hand on his tight suit. His neck being pulled up by the cloth that was currently hugging his body. "Wait…" He was trying to say, but was soon silenced as a hand covered his mouth.

"I wonder what it would be like to feel something more then an emotion?" He asked Abe, though it wasn't really a question to be answered.

Abe wouldn't have answered it anyway. He was feeling too anxious now. He was squirming a little, trying to get away from the man that was holding him to the wall. This was the last position that he wanted to be in…

"Are you really the same as everyone else?" He asked Abe, his breath hot in the other's ear.

Abe tried to twitch away. He couldn't help but start to feel the claws on the elf's hand begin to cut into him. He gave a small groan as he moved his hand up, and placed it onto the arm of the other.

"Wh-what?" The elf said as he began to feel a pulse from the other creature.

Abe removed his hand as fast as he could. There was a strange feeling that came with the cloth against his skin. Abe also leaned over, for the feeling that had occurred, had caused him a slight pain. He also didn't want to feel him again, hot, under and in his skin.

"Why do you move away?" Nuada asked, his voice was soft, and tempting. He began to lean down, as if to look a little less threatening.

Abe was already on the ground though, and breathing a hard. He was trying to crawl away from the Prince. "Don't…" He said a little weakly.

He watched though as the elf smiled to his hand, looking at it. He then began to move forward again, forcing Abe into a corner. "You don't like my touch?" He asked.

Abe was silent, looking at him. It caused him pain to feel the other's emotions, anyone's in fact. It wasn't the fact that he was afraid of knowing the other's emotions, it was the fact that it would leave him weak, and vulnerable in a place like this.

"Does it feel like fire?" The Prince moved his hand forward, and laid it on Abe's knee, "Or ice?" He laughed as he began to crawl over Abe, claiming his body.

"Please…Stop." Abe said out, as if the words would make the other change his mind. But they didn't, and soon, Abe found himself being pulled down. He then lay on the ground, his hands jumping up.

Abe's hands landed on his chest, and tried to push him off. He had no luck though because the elf soon growled and then punched Abe in the stomach.

Abe gave a small groan of pain as he tired to roll over. He couldn't though because Nuada leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You'll like this…" He began to pull down the zipper to the other's outfit.

Abe began to cry out though, "Don't…It…not here!" He was trying to push the hands away, but the Prince soon grew angered.

He grabbed onto Abe's hands, and threw them above his head. He then began to relax as he felt the serge of the other's thoughts coming into him.

Abe gave a small cry of pain as his hands felt the soft skin of the other's. They were pinned together, hand to hand. Soon, the water creature could feel the feelings, emotions, and life of the elf flow into him. He gave a gasp as something came over to him, and it felt draining, as if it was taking every part of his life away.

A strong emotion was also flowing from the elf's body, and into his own. He couldn't really believe what the other was allowing him to feel. Abe gave a small cry again, "STOP!"

The elf let go of him, and looked down. Both of them were breathing hard, and looking at one another. "You love my sister…don't you?" He asked Abe.

Abe looked at him, one eye almost blurred over. "What…What do you feel for me?" Abe couldn't help but ask in a rather gentle way.

The elf seemed rather put off, as if he had not counted on the thought of Abe seeing that much into him. "I feel for you what my sister does. I already said this." He leaned down, and gave the other a small smile, "After feeling it, does it make you feel differently about me?" He asked, though this time, there was a small sort of change in him.

Abe felt his heart begin to race. What was he going to do now? He knew that Nuada had to care for him. He had felt it. He knew that it was true, he knew that his power was never wrong. It was the simple idea that this wasn't Nuala, but Nuada, her brother. This was different, it wasn't the girl he loved, but someone else who loved him just as much.

The Prince gave a small laugh, "Don't you dare try and tell me that you don't have any feelings for me…I just searched your entire feeling bank for anything. I found something." He leaned down, and began to kiss Abe's collar bone, under the neck tank. "Tell me that you hate me…and I'll stop."

Abe gave a small cry. "I can't…" There was another struggle, and then Abe was forced into silence. His lips had been covered by delicate ones. It felt good too, as if the Prince had a sort of sweet liquid on him. Better then water. But anything was better then this place.

There even seemed to be this odd new feeling that was slowly leaking into his body. It was a little different from what he had felt with Nuala. This was more…lustful. Though Abe didn't really understand the feeling that was suddenly coming over him, he was aware that he needed it to be fulfilled. He gave a small groan as the kiss began to deepen. His body was already responding to something it wanted.

"Do you like it?" The Prince asked, his smile coming to play across the water creature's lips. Abe could feel a slight hand against his skin, bare and hot. It was at this moment that Abe realized that he was nearly naked. All he had to take off now was his neck tank, and his pants. He couldn't remove the neck tank though because he would soon loose his breath. He could go a little while, but with these conditions, it wasn't very good stable ground.

"What do you want from me?" Nuada asked, his voice was very soothing, though it held a sort of hiss to it. Abe slightly wanted that tongue in other areas, biting and nipping him. He held his tongue though, for he didn't want to yet admit to the Prince that he was enjoying this.

"I could guess…" The voice sounded with a hint of frisk in it. It was odd really, to hear the Prince say something in such a way.

"I don't think you should do this….It'll hurt her." Abe said, his voice betraying to him and Nuala that he might not have really cared anymore.

After his comment, there came a laugh from the other man. It was a little harsh, yet it was stilled. "Come now. Tell me that you truly don't want this. Beg me to stop." He whispered up to the other man, as he placed his lips onto his chest muscles. He then blew gently on odd places.

Abe began to arch his back, trying to get the hot lips onto his body. He wanted those hot lips to kiss, suck him where that annoying wind was now sailing over his reptilian skin. "Please." Abe gave a small groan.

The Prince was smiling with an evil delight, "Please what? Please stop? Please Go?" He began to pull gently on Abe's pants, lowering them so that an odd pair of aquatic gear. "Please…suck you?" His smile was gone as he slowly lowered his lips to the slender V cut that formed below Abe's last stomach muscle.

Abe gave a painful groan. Not that he had been hurt by the other. No, but by the fact that he was now needing the touch of the other. He was giving in. After years of trying to be so strong, he was finally giving into someone, someone he didn't even know that well. A man none the less.

"Please…suck me." Abe said, wanting to cry, though he knew that the tears he wanted to shed would never come. They would forever stay built up inside his body, causing a slight hole to form…perhaps that was where the tears would go…

"If it's what you want." The Prince said as he slid the pants off, along with the underwear.

"Wow…" He said with a small smile as he looked at Abe.

Abe's face flamed red. He was a strange man, and with that, came strange things with him. It was odd really. Abe had the same functions that other male's had, though, with his prick, came the head. The head was different from a normal human's because it was not only a bright pink, but it extended. It would come out farther instead of growing hard, though it did still harden, it just grew…longer. He knew that he must have been a sight to look at, for he turned his head to the side, as if to hide.

Nuada gave a gentle laugh though. He bent down, over the other and gently touched his hand to his face, "What are you hiding from?" He asked.

Abe looked at him, "I…look…stupid."

The elf gave another laugh, "You don't look stupid to me. I think you look glorious." He bent low, "I'll take my clothes off…Will that make you feel better?" He asked.

He then proceeded to take his clothes off. When he lay on top of Abe, naked, the other looked up.

The elf prince sat there, on his lower chest, looking down at him. He was so amazing. His body had such a nice tint of paleness to it. It wasn't even the matter that he looked a little pasty, that was his natural skin color. It was his muscles that rippled under his tight skin, which also carried so many scars. Ones that would forever be there, compliments of his enemies. His whole body shuddered for a second, as if it were cold. Each muscle then reflected an area on his body. It was as if they wanted to show to Abe that they were as glorious as they looked. They were so powerful, each one seeming to have it's own life and capable of being strong just alone.

He looked at the thighs, their ripples giving him a small shudder. The images of how they could be used with a brutal thrust forced the feeling of slight fear. Then, there was the groin. It, by itself was perfect. It was as if the man above him were a God. The simple ability to be a perfection in every way. Though the elf was exactly 'huge' he was a good size, decent for his body and his age.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, leaning down, that groin muscle pushing into him as he bent down.

Abe gave a small twitch. "You…are….powerful." He then began to feel a pulse from the man above him.

"You are cunning…where I lack…" He then began to play with his fingers onto the other's face. "You are so…different. You devote yourself to people…human's that would destroy you, you and your beauty." He then began to grab a hold of Abe's arms, and then tighten his grip, "I would kill anyone who would dare end you…Your grace…." He then bent low, "After this, I don't know if I will be able to live without it."

Abe felt an overwhelming pain come into his mind. They were enemies. How was this going to work out again?

"Shhhhh." The elf said as he began to lean back, and then allowed for his fingers to dance around the other's thighs again, "Calm yourself." He must have felt the emotion of anxiety come over Abe.

"This…" Abe began, but then stopped. There were hands on him. He looked down, and Nuada was already next to his prick. They both seemed to look at one another, as if to try and talk one another out of it. Though, none of them refused.

Abe gave a gasp as the man on him, began to rub him. Abe felt the soft skin hand of Nuada begin to gently rub over his head. He was met with a rising prick. As if the Prince had some sort of power, the shaft began to rise, harden, and grow. Abe only gave a moan as he felt himself come to life.

"You're a big boy…" The Prince muttered out, then he took the prick into his mouth. Half of the base had stayed in place, but out of it came the prick, as if it had another skin protecting it. The skin inside still held the head on top, and it grew a few more inches, and then stopped. It was a darker color then the base, and scales were covering the base part, but out of the base, the texture that was now around it, and up to the head was a sort of reptilian skin. It felt cooling under the Prince's fingers. He slightly wondered if he could warm that skin.

His mouth lowered onto it. He sucked gently, and moved his hand up and down the part he could not reach.

Abe gave a loud groan, having not been touched like this for a long time now. It was a new sensation that he had long forgotten. It was amazing too. He closed his eyes, and tried to find somewhere to put his hands. He found above his head to be a better place.

The Prince moved a finger down to Abe's bottom. He gently slid a finger in. As well as a groan, Abe's body soon let a sort of gelatin cover the finger. It was as if it were a lubricant. He moved a little uneasily under the touch, not use to the foreign object.

Then, the Prince took away the hand on his prick, and placed it onto his stomach muscles. He pushed down, as if to tell Abe to stop moving away.

He then drew himself off of the prick, more gelatin connecting his mouth and the prick together. He gave a slight growl, "Don't…This is preparation." He then smiled, "Relax, it makes it easier." He then went back to gently messaging the organ's head with his tongue.

Abe relaxed onto the finger, but was soon forced to deal with another. He knew that his body would adjust to the feeling, also situate the foreign objects as they entered. It was how his body was, if Nuada was to enter him right now, it would hurt, but his body would grow use to it, and then readjust to it.

"Now…" Abe muttered out with a sort of weak groan. He was slightly ashamed of it, but knew that this is what his body wanted, if not his mind.

Nuada seemed to pause, and he looked up, "Are you sure? I don't think--"

"It'll adjust…Just…Please?" He asked, trying not to sound too pathetic.

The Prince smiled though, as if he knew. He began to lean back, repositioning himself, and letting his fingers slid right out of Abe.

The man on the bottom gave groan, and then gasped as he felt the head of the Prince at his entrance. "Just…Go in easy." He asked, as if begging. "It's my first time…"

"I know…" The Prince said gently. He then began to push in, "Put your ankles on my shoulders…" He helped the other to do so.

Then, he began to enter him. At first, the feeling was odd, for there came the goo to try and help prevent tearing as he entered. It in coated him as he entered, and it was slightly cooling, though it was warm and tingly. Then, the walls surrounding his prick where a little…new. They were reptilian, and they tugged at him a little, as if to tell the object that it was going the wrong way. Like reptilian skin when someone pets it in the wrong direction. Though as the Prince pulled out, the skin didn't object, and it was smooth and calming, as if it cared.

He gave a groan as he just felt and got use to the inside of Abe's body. He leaned down, "What…What makes you so damn hot…" He muttered.

He then began to thrust in and out, making the other man close his eyes shut, and whimper in pain.

Abe was enjoying it so much though. He could feel every inch of the organ, and once his body began to get use to it, he wanted it deeper. He needed that extra thrust. He began to entice Nuada to pound into him with deeper thrusts by muttering things like, 'faster…harder.' And the Prince would not object.

Then, Abe began to feel a slight tug on his prick as the Prince began to pull on it, and cause it to jump with pleasure. He liked it. "Please!"

The Prince leaned down, rocking into the man still, "Say my name? Please?" He asked, and there was slight pain in his voice, as if he were begging for it.

Abe felt the same thing, and gave into the man's wish. "Nuada…" He said. It was muttered out, low, as if it were to be tried on, to see if it had gone through. Abe then felt a sort of pleasure that he knew Nuada was feeling from just the word. He muttered it again, "Nuada…Please…" He felt silly wanting to say anything else.

Nuada understood though. The man was not going to degrade himself like this, not now, at least. Perhaps in time, he could get the other to beg for the slightest thing.

He felt the sharp thrusts of the Prince in his body. They were slightly painful, but the odd pleasure he got from it caused him to ask for more.

Nuada gave a small shudder, "Abe…" He gasped as he burst into the other male. He kept going though, and soon after, the other was following him.

"Nuada…" Abe said as he felt himself loosen. He then looked at him.

They both just stayed there, silently looking at one another. Then, Abe began to shift away.

Nuada pulled out of him. "Are you okay?" He asked, still a little short breathed.

Abe gave a sigh, "I'm fine…" He then tried to get up, but found it was slightly painful. He decided to just lay there, his upper half only rising a few inches off of the ground. "What now?" He asked.

The Prince looked at him, and then smiled. "Now…You won't ever leave me Abe…I have you now…You will stay here…forever. I'll make you my mate…in the new world…You WILL be mine…and only mine." He then began to stand up, putting his clothes on, "The other's are almost here anyway…"

Abe gazed at him, and then felt there was nothing more he could say to him. He could only lay there, in a pleasure filled pain.

The End.

Start:

End: 11:53PM sun, July 20th

Well, this is my first story for this category. I hope that you all tell me how you liked it. Also, I'm sorry now if any of this makes you feel odd. This is how I would imagine it to go. These opinions are mine, and created by me. Do not bash me because of it. I don't want to hear your crap anyway. Well, I hope that at least two people enjoyed this a lot. Hopefully I can make more for this category.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Something crashes in the back of your head, is it the screaming, because now you're dead.


End file.
